Tracey and Barney, scary
by TB
Summary: hehehehehehhe!!!!


What I do when i'm on a sugar rush  
  
  
Disclaimer: .......................WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?!  
  
A/N: I was at such a sugar high i was runnign around screeaming I AM THE  
RULER OF ALL SPORKS!! (this was in school!) I was literally scaring my parents!  
  
  
  
  
TB: Sits at her computer thinking of how bored she is* grrrrr!!!! I need to  
do SOMETHING! *looks at Mr. Nibbles the rabid hampster* what are YOU looking at?  
  
Mr. Nibs: Oh SHUT UP!!!!   
  
TB: no YOU shut up!  
  
Mr. Nibs: No YOU!  
  
fighting goes on and on and on  
  
TB: I'm getting even MORE board! *thinks* AH HA!!!1  
  
Mr. Nibs: AH HA what?!?!  
  
TB: looks at Mr. Nibbles with "that look"  
  
Mr. Nibs: Oh no! Don't do it!!!!  
  
TB: *runs off* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!  
  
Mr. Nibs: prays please no! don't let her do what i think she's gonna do!  
  
TB: comes back with a big bag of sugar, candy, and other high sugar treats  
  
Mr. Nibs: WAIT!! Isn't that high in fat  
  
TB: Oh EXCUSE ME Mr. stuf my face very day  
  
Mr. Nibs: Hey it's Mr. NIBBLES and so what!!  
  
TB: *scarfs down sugar and other nice sweets, starts shakeing* WWWWAAAAAHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Nibs: ohhhh nooooo  
  
TB: looks around figitivly* heheheh sugar is good! hehehehehehhe! Now what shall i do now?  
  
Mr. Nibs: *smiles* kill Tracey?  
  
TB: YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *gets out funky remote thing* (A/N: I OWN THE REMOTE TO THE  
POKEMON WORLD NOW!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!)*zaps her self and Mr. Nibbles into pokemon world*  
OOOOHHHHHHHHH TRACYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHH TRACYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Nibs: hey TB look  
  
TB: looks and finds pices of crumpled up paper and pencil shaveings*  
YAYAYAYAYYA!!!  
  
Mr.Nibs: Hey TB HERE HE IS!  
  
TB: runs over and finds Tracy runnig through a field of flowers with barney  
  
Tracey: I love you  
  
Barney: You love me  
  
Tracey and Barney: were one happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me toooo!!!!!  
  
Tb:has that twitching eye look* It's my worse nightmare. I need more people with me!  
*gets out cell phone and calls Pikachu13, PinkScyther, and Vulpix777 telling them of whats  
going on.  
  
All come over in a cool car  
  
Picakchu13: were here  
  
TB: hey thanks for coming  
  
PS:Wouldn't give up a chance like this  
  
TB: So what did you bring?  
  
They take out all there weapons  
  
TB: PS don't you have any weapon?  
  
PS: I'm GONNA STAB HIM WITH A PENCIL!!!!  
  
TB: ehehehe oookkk  
  
V777: (looks over bush to see the disturbing scene* are you sure trhat's gonna be strong enough?  
It's scary out there!  
  
TB: COME ON!!!! ATTAACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tracey: see's the stampede and then hugs Barney* THEY GONNA GET ME BARNEY!!!!  
  
Barney : *singing* I love you, you love me... *gets cut off by Mr. Alligator*  
  
Well then you see's a bunch of cool stuff! and Barney DIES!!!! then Pikachu is about to  
finish off Tracey when..  
  
TB: Hey wait! where's MR. Nibbles?  
  
everyone looks around  
  
V777: I donno.  
  
PS: Mr. Alligator ain't here either  
  
Pikachu13: I have no idea where anyone of them are   
  
Then you here a rumboling in the distance and you she a HUGE tractor  
  
everyone: MR. NIBBLES!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: AND Mr. Alligator too!!!!  
  
Yep Mr. Nibbles was driving the tractor and Mr. Alligator was haveing the time of  
his life hoping around!   
  
Mr. Nibbs: HEY TB LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!!  
  
TB: OVER HERE NIBS!!!!  
  
then everyone jumps on the tractor and runs over tracey and drags him back to  
the trophy room!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TROPHY ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone has skined Tracey and barney and put them on the wall. Now they sit to  
celebration eats, and talk about author and killing tracey stuffs then.  
  
Pikachu13: Uh guys you smell something?  
  
V777: yea smells like something buring  
  
PS: TB you leave on the stove?  
  
TB: no  
  
Mr. Alligator: whispers something to Mr. Nibbles  
  
Mr. Nibs: Uh TB  
  
TB: ya? what..... OHHHH MY GOD!!!!  
  
PS: WHAT???AAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
evryone: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yep the skin was placed a little to close to the fireplace and now buring so   
everyone runs out, then they turn around and watch it burn  
  
TB: *does that thing where the sratch there head in embarrasment* I guess I gotta  
be more carful next time!!!  
  
Everyone falls down like after someone said something stupid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
don't worry the trophys wern't harmed(coughcharbroiledcough)  
any ways the pretty white box is ment for reviewing so write you opion in  
there and make me happy!!!!! or I'll sick Mr.Nibbles on you!  



End file.
